Hate the Game
by InTheYearOfTheCat
Summary: Ash had enough fooling around for one lifetime and finally decides to settle down with Solidad. Dawn sat by and watched as Solidad stole her fame and honor, but will she sit by and watch Solidad steal her only love? At the wedding, strange murders begin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Ash had enough fooling around in his life, and finally decides to settle down with Solidad. Dawn sat by and watched as Solidad stole her fame and honor, but will she sit by and watch Solidad steal her only love? Strange murders start to begin during Ash's wedding, and Dawn is nowhere to be found. Horror/Tragedy

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon.

A Night to Remember

Ash never was a very committed man. During his travels, he fooled around with so many girls that he was notoriously known as the biggest player throughout the Pokeworld. That's why it was such a shock when the announcement was made that he was to be wed to Solidad, the most famous female coordinator throughout the land. It was a match made in heaven, and everyone was pleased with the news. The world's most famous Pokemon master and Pokemon coordinator would be brought together in a night of holy matrimony.

It was the night of the reception, and everyone was in high spirits. Pallet town was bouncing off the wall as its greatest hero finally returned home to be wed. Pallet always was a small city, but due to Ash's celebrity status, it was quickly put on the map and held up amongst even the most populated cities throughout Kanto. It was in this small but well known town that the biggest wedding of the century was being taken place, and everyone who was anyone was there. Trainers, breeders, coordinators, and scientists from all around the world gathered to celebrate the union of two of the most influential trainers in Pokemon history, coordinator Solidad and Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

Everyone was in high spirits as they danced around the reception hall, the women wearing extravagant gowns and expensive jewelry, while the men, though few in number, were all wearing their best suits. Ash walked through the reception hall with a large smile on his face, his bride held gently in his right hand. Solidad looked absolutely stunning in her white gown. Her pink hair flowed beautifully down her back as she wore the largest smile in her entire life. In that moment not one single man dared doubt her title as the most beautiful and skilled breeder throughout the land. The opposite held true for the women, however, and as she walked down the hall with Ash's hand firmly in hers, she gained glares from every single woman inside the room. All of the women were glaring for the same single reason. Like Solidad, they all were in love with Ash Ketchum.

Ever since Ash was a boy, he was trained in the art of seduction by his traveling companion Brock. Not directly, of course. At first, Ash thought women were disgusting. But soon after discovering how pleasurable a woman's company could be, he became obsessed with bedding every girl he met. By studying Brock from afar, he learned exactly how to behave around women, and came up with his master plan – do the exact opposite of whatever Brock is doing. Through these methods, he was able to charm and claim the heart of anyone he desired. His conquests were vast and immeasurable, gaining him the admiration and hatred of every man who happened to cross his path.

But even Ash knew that his swinging lifestyle could not last forever. As with all good things, it eventually had to come to an end. He had to raise a child and train him to one day take his place on the throne as the best trainer in the world; however, in order to raise the boy properly he would need a strong woman to stand by his side and help train him to become the best. It was in that moment that Ash faced the toughest decision of his life, to settle down with a single woman until the end of time.

Picking the right woman to help him out on his quest was a tough selection for Ash, but he eventually had to narrow down the competition. After all, picking a single woman when you could have anyone you desired was a tough task. In order to help with his selection, he came up with two provisions that his future wife must meet. His bride must be a Pokemon trainer, and he couldn't have slept with her during any of his past exploits. This drastically narrowed down his choices, leaving only two women left throughout the entire world. Dawn, his sisterly companion who he traveled with for most of his career, and Solidad, the most praised coordinator in the history of Pokemon competition.

In the end it was an easy choice. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't view Dawn as anything more than a little sister. Despite how he was portrayed, Ash wanted at least one regular female contact that he didn't have sex with, and he just didn't see a sexual relationship with Dawn working out in the long run. After all, wasn't Dawn always second best to Solidad? Why should he settle for the second best, when he himself was the greatest of all time? In the end, his choice was a lot easier than he anticipated.

Ash smiled as he walked past the tables of his past conquests. Misty and all of her sisters, Sabrina, Erika, Domino, May Cynthia, Whitney, Claire, Duplica, Giselle...the list goes on. There was the girl who gave him his Bulbasaur, and the beautiful fashion designer who gave Brock his Vulpix. There was the woman who asked him to race her Ponyta for her, and there was Professor Ivy. Ash smiled as he remembered his encounters with all of these women. He stole their purity and cast them aside, a shadow of their former self, another mans problem.

Many of them never moved on to another man, and could not grasp back their heart from Ash. Even those who were able to were never quite the same. Deep down, he knew he probably ruined most of their lives, and sometimes, late at night, he would start to experience heart wrenching guilt and despair at what he's done. It wouldn't last for long, however, as it was quickly washed away by the gentle and innocent touch of the next pure soul he decided to corrupt. A vicious cycle that Ash created, destroying the heart and body of some of the purest women you could imagine. Ash hated what he had become, but hopefully his new marriage will put an end to the desperate situation he created. Solidad was a pure girl, and if anyone would fix his broken soul, it would be her.

As Ash was reflecting on his past, he was embraced from behind by one of the few women he didn't sleep with, not that he didn't consider it a few times.

"I can't believe my little boy is all grown up." Ash's mom spoke in a sobbing voice. Somehow, throughout all of his sexual journeys, he was able to maintain a pure image in front of his mother. She was none the wiser to his vast exploits, and Ash planned to keep her in the dark as long as possible. "To think you're actually getting married." she said as she blew her nose in her handkerchief, openly weeping. "I don't want to lose my baby!" she sobbed.

Seeing the mothers distress, Solidad did her best to comfort the grieving woman and her now mother in law.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I promise I will take great care of your son. I love him with all my heart. He's in good hands." she said with a wide smile and a comforting touch. Ash's mom just sobbed again.

"P-please take good care of my baby. Make sure he changes his underwear every day. Sometimes when he was little he would forget and-" she couldn't complete her sentence as Ash's hand was placed firmly over her mouth, cutting her off.

"MOM!" Ash yelled as he was humiliated in front of his wife and former lovers, who all started to giggle at how cute he looked. "That was years ago, I'm fine! Please, just go visit Professor Oak." he suggested as he pointed to the old man that was currently trying to sleaze on one of Solidad's brides maid, who, Ash recalled, he slept with the previous night. After all, he was allowed to have a little fun on the final night before his wedding, right? He'd have the rest of his life to be faithful to Solidad. Still, he watched the cute girl with amusement as she tried desperately to escape the nasty clutches of the old man.

The poor girl looked disgusted as the Pokemon Professor tried to grab for her chest, and in a final act of disgust, she grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. With a huff she turned around and started walking away, but when she caught Ash's gaze she froze and began to blush. Ash just shot her a smile, and the girl's blush darkened even more as she looked towards the ground. As Ash and Solidad began walking towards the blushing girl, however, they were cut off by his best man, Gary.

"Hey Ash, why don't you come out into the hall? Brock imported some fancy cigars and we've decided to smoke a few to celebrate a happy marriage." he said with a smile. Ash and Gary finally started to bond over the past few years. Ash would often send Gary a list of the women he recently deflowered, and Gary would swoop in to try and catch them while they were on the rebound. It never worked, as all of the women were completely obsessed with Ash, but it was the thought that counts, right? Sometimes, if Ash was in a giving mood, he would even allow Gary to accompany him on a double date – as his butler. Ash shared his dates with no one.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed. I guess that's up to my new wife here." Ash said as he smiled at Solidad, who just returned the smile and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Oh fine, go ahead and play with the guys. Boys will be boys after all."she said with a smile. "J-just make sure they know you're all m-mine t-tonight." she said with a blush as she poked her fingers together and stared at the ground. This made Ash smile. Solidad was by far the most pure and faithful girl he's ever met on his journey. Even he didn't have the heart to touch her before their wedding.

"You're such a doll. Play nice with the rest of the girls. I'll be back soon." Planting a kiss on Solidad's cheek, Ash took off down the hall after Gary, leaving Solidad to socialize with the rest of the women at the party. He hoped she didn't let them push her around too much. A jealous Sabrina was an ugly sight, and only Ash knew what some of those girls were capable of when they didn't get what they wanted.

And through it all, nobody noticed the short blue haired coordinator staring inside the window. Dawn stared aimlessly as Ash kissed Solidad on the cheek, rage filling her, only to be replaced with contentment. She knew soon enough she would be the one standing next to Ash. Her eyes were glazed as she stared off blankly ahead, a knife in one hand and a camera in the other. Yes, not even Ash knew what Dawn was capable of when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Don't worry Ash...we were meant for each other... I will make all of these bad women go away, and then nothing will get between our love..." she said as she slowly walked inside the door, as rain began to pour from the heavens.

A/N – Man is my Ash awesome or what? Sorry for posting another new story that I will probably never finish...I was just in the mood. It's Halloween after all. As always, if you notice any corrections feel free to point them out. Suggestions are welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash walked away from his beautiful new wife and the laughter coming from the dining hall and stepped out into the greeting room. Long red drapes hung from the golden plated ceiling, hanging alongside large chandeliers encrusted with expensive jewels. Designs of battling Pokemon could be seen carved into the oak walls, and a large spinning glass door was located in the front of the building where the guests could be seen entering. Ash was one of the most important people in the world now, so only the finest building could house his wedding. Gary, Paul, and Brock, the only male friends Ash managed to keep over the years, could be seen leaning on a counter in the center of the room talking quietly.

It was hard for a playboy such as Ash to make good male friends, but he was pretty lucky in this regard. Gary had stuck by Ash since they were children and had been an invaluable friend through the good times and the bad. Their relationship got a little rocky when Gary walked in on Ash having sex with his sister, but luckily she was able to convince Gary to forgive him. Still, even though she told Gary it was the only thing she ever wanted, he still wouldn't talk to Ash for a few months. Even now their relationship was still a little strained, but once Ash announced he was getting married to Solidad things started to get back on track.

Paul came to be Ash's second good friend over time. This surprised a lot of people, but their friendship sort of made sense. After Ash finally defeated Paul and became the reigning Pokemon master Paul began to take Ash's advice more seriously. He no longer abused his Pokemon and while Paul and his Pokemon weren't exactly friends, their relationship dramatically approved thanks to Ash's advice. Paul quickly became a better trainer and person. It also helped that Paul was gay, preventing jealousy of Ash's many lovers from getting in between their purely straight relationship.

Last and most certainly least was Brock. If Ash could have it his way he would have ditched Brock back when he deflowered and abandoned Misty. Ash realized quickly, however, that it was much more beneficial to keep the pathetic Brock around. Brock always took care of the cooking and cleaning, leaving Ash more time to run around dating women and having fun. Brock was completely repulsive to most women, so he didn't have to worry about Brock stealing away his dates. Not only that, but it helped in case he ever needed to quickly find a guy to double date with. Brock was the perfect candidate. 99% of the time the woman would be so disgusted with Brock that Ash would end up having a threesome with both women, assuming the woman didn't storm out of the building before he had a chance to comfort her. As far as Ash knew, Brock was still, sadly, a virgin. Despite being few in number Ash's friends were extremely reliable.

"Ah, here's the lucky guy! Get over here!" Gary shouted out to Ash. Brock could be seen crying on Paul's shoulder dramatically as Paul tried to awkwardly comfort him. Despite being gay, Paul looked pretty uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Why…why can't I marry someone as beautiful as Solidad." Brock cried in anguish as he looked up at Ash in tears.

"Don't worry Brock, I'm sure your time will come eventually!" Ash said cheerfully, patting him on the back.

"I just don't understand. WHY DON'T WOMEN LIKE ME? WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?"

"Maybe you just aren't being aggressive enough? Women love an aggressive man. I should know." This however, Ash soon realized, was the wrong thing to say. While Ash originally thought Brock was just being overdramatic like he always was, it turned out the situation was much more serious. For the first time since Ash met him, Brock was actually angry. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Brock glared up at Ash coldly.

"Indeed…Indeed you should know, because for the past five years I've been cleaning your clothes, cooking your MEALS, AND TAKING CARE OF YOUR POKEMON WHILE YOU WERE OFF HAVING SEX!" Brock said as he glared darkly at Ash. "You've been using me all along, haven't you? Knowing I have all those little brothers and sisters at home waiting for my help, and you are making me follow you around doing your laundry while you're off getting laid? I'm going to kill you!" Brock said as he lunged towards the raven haired trainer, intent on actually killing him. Ash had other plans, plans that involved not dying, and neatly sidestepped Brock as he kneed him in the stomach, all the while wearing a disgusted look.

"Shut the fuck up and stop being such a bitch. You sound like my mother." Ash said as he walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of vodka. He needed something to calm his nerves. Despite all he had been through involving women, a wedding was still a major commitment and he wasn't in the mood to put up with Brock at the moment. Quickly downing the drink, he turned his disgusted gaze back at Brock.

"Don't blame me. I've taken you on countless dates. It's not my fault you're so pathetic. I've done everything I could to help you. Why don't you try to help yourself and stop being such a woman? Unlike Paul over there, most people aren't gay."

This statement made Brock's eye twitch. "WHY YOU UNGRATEFULL BASTARD!" Brock roared as he picked himself up off the ground and made a lunge towards Ash, only to be stopped in the air by Gary.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Gary said as he tried to calm down the struggling Brock. It was for his own sake. If Brock somehow managed to break free and get to Ash, the ending result wouldn't be pretty. Years of training had made Ash quite athletic, and despite Brock's affinity towards rock Pokemon he wasn't exactly carved of stone himself.

"Come on Gary, let me at him! Let. Me. GO! THIS CREEP NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! DID YOU ALREADY FORGET WHAT HE DID TO YOUR SLUT OF A SISTER?" Brock screamed out.

The room grew deathly silent after that remark, all except for the resounding slap that rung out through the hall as Gary's hand swung violently across Brock's face, sending the young man tumbling violently against the floor. Ash looked on amusedly as Gary stood over Brock, his hand shaking violently in barely suppressed rage. A large red mark could be seen spreading across Brock's face, matching the color of the velvet floor. Between the violent slap of Gary and Ash's previous beating earlier, Brock looked quite the mess.

"Don't you…don't you ever talk that way about my sister again." Gary said in anger as he glared at Brock.

Brock just faced the ground humiliated, a mix of anger and shame makings its way across his face. A few noticeable tears started trickling down his face, falling onto the soft velvet carpet below him. Soon his anger turned to disgust. Disgust at Ash for what he'd become, disgust at women for ignoring him and flocking to someone like Ash, and disgust at himself for what he told Gary.

"G-gary. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. F-forgive me." he said as he crawled on his hands and knees up to Gary, bowing at his feet. "I'm so, so, sorry. I'm just…just…". What was he? Betrayed? Humiliated? Angry at everyone and everything? So many emotions were raging through Brock's head, and none of them were good.

Gary just looked at Brock with pity as tears continued to pour from the once proud mans face. He could tell Brock was falling apart for the past year now, and it hurt him to see such a strong and confident man turn into what was crying on the ground before him. He would have told Ash to lighten up on him in an attempt to try and save Brock, but knew deep down that Ash knew all along the struggles Brock was facing. Deep down he knew Ash was doing nothing but using Brock until he had nothing left to provide, and once he became useless, Ash would leave him for dead. The second most known trainer from Pallet suddenly felt nothing but pity for the man.

"Brock…don't worry about it. I'm sorry for hitting you, man. Paul, can you go clean him up?"

Paul nodded sympathetically, and walked Brock into the men's restroom as Brock continued to silently cry. Gary could only watch on sadly as the two disappeared behind the stall doors. Only one though was on his mind.

'Ash…what happened to you? How could you do something like this?'

Meanwhile with the girls, things were slightly more pleasant. And when I say slightly more pleasant, I mean nobody had been slapped or was in tears. Yet. Solidad was currently gathered around some of her and Ash's closest female friends. Sitting around the table were Cynthia, Erika, Whitney, Misty, Jasmine, May, Clair, and Sabrina. The tension at the table was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Every girl there was jealous of Solidad, yet at the same time ashamed of their past actions with Ash. Misty, being the most spirited of the girls, couldn't take it anymore.

"You look pretty thirsty, Solidad. How about I go get us a couple of drinks?" she asked in an attempt to get away from the table for a while. Solidad just looked up and smiled, oblivious to all the tension around the table.

"Thank you Misty, that sounds good."

Misty just smiled and left the table, leaving the rest of the girls to go back to their awkward silence. Cynthia, being the best friend of Solidad, felt obligated to try and break the ice. And what do girls like to talk about on their best friend's wedding night?

"So, Solidad. How's Ash…you know, in bed?" Cynthia said slyly, causing all the girls head's to perk up in interest. The truth was every girl sitting at the table knew just how well Ash was in bed first hand, but still, it was the only thing Cynthia could think of at the moment. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Ash screwing her senseless out of her head, realizing that she may never get the chance again. Still, all eyes were on Solidad as they waited for her answer.

"Well…" Solidad started as she twiddled her thumbs together nervously. "We haven't really done anything like that yet. I tried, but every time I tried to take our relationship past kissing he would tell me to wait until the wedding. It got pretty frustrating." she said sadly, causing all the others to look at her with a shocked expression.

"WHAT!" the normally quiet Jasmine yelled.

"Ash, wait for marriage?" Sabrina snickered. Clair slapped her on the shoulder playfully, before snickering herself. "That's a surprise!"

"How responsibly of him." the ever polite Erika said, not wanting to say anything that might hurt the other girls feelings. May and Whitney chose to remain silent, still being too depressed to say or do anything, while Cynthia tried to think of a way to easily change the subject before her best friend had her life ruined. But before she had the chance, Solidad questioned all the girls strange behavior.

"What was with that reaction? I think it's kind of cute how Ash wants us to wait until marriage. As far as I know it will be a first for the both of us, so it will be really special. It is kind of frustrating to have to wait, though…" she said, causing more giggles from the lips of Sabrina and Clair, and causing May, Jasmine, Erika, and Whitney to look even more depressed. Cynthia, however, couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let her best friend marry a man that fucked enough girls to fill a few large cities behind her back. She had to tell her the truth.

"Solidad, there's something you should know. Ash, he-" but before Cynthia could finish, she was interrupted by a horrible, terrified scream. Suddenly, the clambering of dishes and silverware stopped, the happy conversation surrounding the entire hall stopped, and not a sound could be heard as everyone looked to the source of the scream to see Deliah Ketchum emerging from the pantry.

"Mom, what happened? What was that noise?" Ash yelled as he and Gary stormed back into the reception room after hearing the scream. Both were panting and out of breath, having run as fast as they could after hearing the loud noise. At first Ash thought some of his girls decided to start fighting each other over him, or that maybe someone told Solidad his secret in order to get some sort of revenge, but after taking in the appearance of his mother, he realized that situation was slightly more serious. "Mom…is that blood? What's going on?"

An extremely pale and terrified looking Deliah Ketchum stared up to her son with terrified eyes, blood staining her beautiful white gown. She spoke in a terrified whisper, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"It's Misty…she, she's been murdered!"


End file.
